


lavender, cedar, and pine

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David is wearing a new cologne and Patrick can't get enough of it.





	lavender, cedar, and pine

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan on this being the next story I post but when you start having soft hours with your friends talking about David and Patrick this happens I guess? This is the fastest I've written a fic as I got it done in an afternoon.

David hears the bell ring over the apothecary’s door as he opens it. He sees Patrick over by the middle table helping a customer so he gives Patrick a wave before he heads into the back. The visit with the potential new vendor went well and once he talks to Patrick to see if he agrees he’ll contact them so they can meet up to sign a contract with them. Once David has everything put away, he pulls the curtain back and walks towards the front. The customer is gone now and Patrick is puttering around the store. David walks up and grabs Patrick’s shoulders and slowly moves to rub Patrick’s arms as he gives him a quick kiss on the back of his head.

Patrick leans in to David. “So how was the trip? Do you think we have a new vendor?” Patrick says as he starts to turn around so he give David a proper kiss.

David melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Patrick, eventually though he breaks it off. “I think so. Jordan seemed interested in working with us and their products would be a good fit for us. We could start by including just a couple of their products and if customers seem to respond well we can reconsider and branch out into the other products. Of course we’ll have to make sure that Jordan can handle the demand.” 

As David is saying this, he notices that Patrick has been holding his hand playing with the rings on his fingers. That isn’t out of the ordinary and David loves when he does it because it seems like a reflex for Patrick now. No, what is different is that occasionally he’ll bring David’s hand near his face almost like he’s going to kiss it but really he’s smelling his wrist. David smiles, that’s the wrist that Jordan had applied one of the colognes as a tester for David. 

Jordan had been excited to have David try one of their products. David had settled on the cologne. It smelled like lavender, cedar, and pine. It reminded David of the cologne he had, the ‘aftermath of a car crashing into a cedar tree’ one. It was similar enough not to clash with what he already was wearing, but David liked how this one smelled. It was less intense, a bit softer.

Patrick seems to like it too as the rest of the day he couldn’t stop holding David’s hand and pressing David’s wrist near his face. David is definitely keeping this cologne if Patrick acts like this when he’s wearing it.

\---

David starts wearing the new cologne and Patrick seems to really appreciate it. At the store Patrick gets close to David as much as possible, whether they are doing inventory, stocking, or just standing side-by-side behind the counter. It isn’t just being close though, Patrick seems to take any opportunity to give David more kisses on the neck and nuzzles into the crook of his shoulder. David thinks that Patrick hasn’t noticed how more tactile he has been over the last few days. It’s when David is spending the night with Patrick and Patrick is cuddling with David, practically draped over him with his nose squished into David’s chest that he asks about it.

David sits up and Patrick adjusts so he can keep cuddling David. “Hey so I’ve noticed that you seem to be extra cuddly the last couple of days. Is there something going on that you want to talk about or is it something else?”

Patrick lifts his head up and looks a bit bashful “Nothing is wrong, it’s just, and this isn’t a bad thing, but you smell a bit different? It’s really subtle so I don’t know if you’ve done anything different and I’m just trying to figure it out. I guess that means I just get really up close.”

“Well you are right there is something different, I changed my cologne.”

“Why, did you run out of the other one?”

“No, this one is actually one of Jordan’s. The day that I went to visit them I tried this cologne, when I got back you wouldn’t stop smelling the wrist that the sample had been put on.” At this Patrick ducks his head a bit, but a smile is still on his face.

“I didn’t know I had that much of a reaction. You know I liked the old one too right? You don’t have to change your cologne just because I like this one more, you’re wearing it so it should be something you like,” Patrick says, his face looks so earnest and David just wants to kiss him, but decides that an explanation should happen first.

“It isn’t just for you Patrick, it’s for me too. Besides the fact that that cologne is now outrageously out of my price range, it’s something from my old life and I want to move forward from that. The old one was harsh and intense, that David tried to shut out his feelings and protect himself from other people because all they did was hurt him. This new one is similar, but it feels lighter, softer. I don’t try to keep people out all the time and when I let them in I know I can trust them,” David says as he moves them to sit up fully now, holding Patrick’s hands, “Besides it’s nice to have something that I can associate with us and this part of my life.”

Patrick leans forward to kiss David. David lifts his hands up to hold Patrick’s face as he deepens the kiss, eventually they break apart.

“Who knew that a scent is something that could actually be so personal?” Patrick says, his forehead is pressed up against David’s.

David gives a small laugh, “You know I would consider that a pretty good line if that wasn’t based off of Antoni’s.” 

Patrick grins, “Yeah but is it wrong?”

“No,” David says as he goes back in to kiss Patrick.

Nobody else really notices that David has changed cologne, well except for Alexis and Moira, but it gives David a little thrill ever time Patrick comes in a bit closer and nuzzles his sweater or lays his head on it with a dopey, soft grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to yell at me about Schitt's Creek head over to my [tumblr](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
